I Met You Long Ago
by Phantom Angel
Summary: A response to a challenge. 500 years before the series, there are only 3 kingdoms on Gaea. A young king, with no future, and a mysterious stranger plunge into an andventure that will change the history of the world. A completely different Gaea, with a lil
1. Misty Eyes

Chapter 1 ~ Misty Eyes ****

Chapter 1 ~ Misty Eyes

A rumble shook the stone floor of the room. The man, dressed in the same familiar black cloak took another one of his potions, carefully placing it back on the shelf. He didn't even raise his eyes from his tome when the big wooden door flung open like so many times before. 

"Father, they're coming!" his daughter yelled as she burst into the room.

"Patience child! All will be answered in time." The man said calmly. 

"But father! We must get away while we still can. The emperor's army, it's almost here!" she screamed coming closer to him. 

"No, my darling daughter, I am much too old, and much too famous to go anywhere. It is you who must leave." The man put his hand on the girl's cheek, wiping away the tears that had begun to flow. "Please go, I shall send you randomly about the world, and once you're out of danger, open this." He handed her a sealed letter.

"Papa, please don't do this! It's not worth it! I want to stay here! I want to stay here!" she cried, but it was too late. The bluish veil of the transporter bubble wrapped around her, and she disappeared, not before helplessly hitting the impermeable walls.

"Go in peace my daughter, I am only sorry I have not been able to teach you more." he said, and then went back to his tome. 

He took his staff in hand, and mumbled a few words – all the lab equipment disappeared. The rumble was getting closer. He just stood there, with a tired expression crossing his face. He wasn't old, but rather very tired. So tired, that his features seemed ancient. He stood there, looking at the open door, mumbling more of his incantations. Hurried footsteps echoed in the hall, and soon after, the soldier whom they belonged to, appeared in the doorway. In a flash, the giant brute sliced the man apart. He fell to the floor, his lips not stopping from the tremor they engaged in. 

Thunder reaped through the window, throwing its eerie light across the gruesome sight. 

****

~~~~

"Nooo!" Grey Fanel de Salazar jumped out of his bed, beads of sweat falling off his brow. He groaned in exasperation, as he let himself fall back onto the soft pillow. "Not again!" he said as he smoothed his hair back. It had been the second rotation, this same month that he had had this dream. Always with the same ending. Never showing any detail, never telling him more. _Always_ it was the old man who died, _always_ it was the girl who escaped, _always_ the lightning. "What does it mean?" he asked himself as he got out of bed, and walked to the stone window. He stared out at the brightly glowing moon. "Full moon." He whispered to himself. The dream always came on nights when the moon was full. Always. For two rotations, peaceful eerie nights such at this one had been haunted by that dream/vision. Whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant. With an angry snort, Grey dressed, took his sword and walked out of the room. He went outside, in the back gardens, and he began to practice his sword fighting combos. 

"Master Grey, what are you doing here?" a gruff voice asked from behind him.

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep, Ryan." Grey answered. 

"It's not good for you to be out here." Ryan told him.

Grey turned around, and eyed Ryan with his serious brown eyes. "I'm not little anymore. I do whatever I want." He said seriously and then turned back to his sword.

"I know that Master Grey, but you should accept some good advice from your old friend." Ryan said as he sat down beside a large oak tree.

Grey stopped what he was doing, and he came to sit down besides the old man. Ryan had been his companion ever since he could remember. Right after his nanny had left him, Ryan had been with Grey. Those were the orders of his father, who thought that his son needed a more masculine influence. Ryan had been Grey's true father, although not by blood lineage. Together they spent countless afternoons, lounging around, and having fun, until Grey grew older and had to go to his tutors. A king's younger son needed education. Even then, he and Ryan would find time to spend at least a few hours a day together. 

Ramond de Salazar was the king of the Upper Lands, a prosperous country right in the middle of Gaea. He had one elder child, who would inherit his throne, and Grey, whom he planned on making the ruler or some smaller division. Since the brothers were nine years apart, Ramond spent most of his time with his older child, while "exiling" Grey to the west wing of the palace. During his reign as the king of the Upper Lands, Ramond had been ruthless with the people of his northern estates. In his 35 years on the throne, he had plunged his country into two civil wars, and many other confrontations. Neglecting his younger son, Ramond put all his efforts into giving his older child the education he did not have, so that when the power shifted, his country would not fall prey to economic chaos and destruction. Grey had grown up mostly alone, with scarce visits from mother. He had taken up sword fighting, and different exercises of the mind that he thought necessary for his own good. His passions didn't lay in listening to his tutors talk about nonsensical information, and he had often caused trouble by defying their laws. Thus, the black sheep of the royal family, his father had exiled him even more, almost not acknowledging his existence. Ryan was one of his few friends, whom had managed to get past the walls and defenses built around the tall dark haired seventeen rotation old boy. 

"I'm sorry Ryan. I haven't been myself lately." Grey apologized. He knew his father did not look lightly on his nocturnal watches. 

"The dreams again?" Ryan asked.

Grey was silent. Ryan was the only one who knew about his dreams. The others might think he was crazy if he told them that for the past two rotations, on every night with a full moon he dreamt a crazy dream about a girl disappearing and a man being killed. 

"What do you think it means?" Ryan asked him.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here tonight. I'd be in my bed sleeping like a baby. I don't know, and I don't care!" Grey said madly. He then got up to stand.

"Anger's not the way to deal with this." Ryan told him.

Grey didn't say a thing, he just ran out of the man's sight, wanting to be left alone. 

****

~~~~

The next morning a knock came from outside Grey's wooden door. 

"Hey, Grey, you in there?" a person's voice came from outside.

"Yeah, come in Neero." Grey answered.

The door opened, and a cat-boy walked in. He looked about Grey's age, with black cat-like hair, with a few white dots here and there.

"What happened to you?" Neero asked when he saw Grey's ruffled hair and overall tired look.

"I couldn't sleep." Grey told him. 

"Did Etana* visit you?" he asked him smiling.

"Are you still a little child? I stopped believing in Etana when I was 7 rotations old. Come on let's go." Grey said and took his sword and cloak. Although it was summer, he still liked to take his cloak in the marketplace. It made him harder to recognize. 

"Well, no, but by the look on your face, it was like the gods of the underworld visited you." Neero observed.

"Something like that." Grey muttered.

"My friend, maybe we should stay around the gardens today. I'm sure we're not needed anywhere." Neero insisted.

"Are you nuts? I'd rather go anywhere but stay here. I have history lessons with old Elrood." Grey told him.

"Makes me happy just to be a stable boy." Neero laughed. His statement wasn't quite correct. He was the son of the stable master. His father was very good with horses, thus he and his family (his wife, daughter and son) had been granted quarters in the palace. Neero and Grey had grown up together since Grey was only a few months older than Neero. Now that they were older, they liked going about the marketplace just to help out the locals. 

"I don't plan on attending anyhow." Grey told him smiling.

"Ooh, a dangerous game you play. If Elrood tells you father, you might be in trouble." 

"My father? I don't have a father. That old delusional fool hasn't spoken to me in more than two rotations. Let him come to me with any complaints, I'll give him a whole list. I'm not going back to tutoring lessons until Leon comes back." Grey told him firmly.

"Whatever my friend, I'm not here to argue with you. Let's just get going. It's already getting late. I was thinking we might help out at the orphanage." Neero motioned him to get up, and walk out the door. 

"Yeah, anything's good with me." Grey said. 

Together, the two boys sneaked out of the castle by carefully climbing over the tall walls of the castle. 

It was a crowded day in the marketplace. A lot of people were stepping on other's feet, and the loud voices of the loud store owners echoed through the plaza as each of them was trying to attract more customers. The sun shined grandly on everything. 

Down in the mob, Grey and Neero were trying to make their way through the smelly crowd so that they could get to the orphanage, which was conveniently located on the other side. 

"Hey, stop for a second!" Grey told Neero.

"Why?" Neero asked.

"Well, I was thinking about poor Leon, stuck in bed with a cold for almost a week. I should go visit, and I want to buy him a "get well" gift." Grey said.

"Well yeah, but what does the old monk could possibly want. You know that men like him have little value for earthly possessions."

"Yeah, but I also happen to know that Leon collects small jade figurines of different monks. He says that they all stand for something, and that once he has them all, bad fortunes will not stop at his doorstep."

"So what's you point?" Neero, who was obviously confused by Grey's explanation asked.

"Well, my point is, that he'll like one of those, and if I'm not mistaken, that merchant is selling one." He pointed over to a stand where a merchant was indeed selling small jade figurines. 

"Well, let's make our way through the mob, and go get it." Neero said.

They slowly began their traverse through the mob. It was as bad as molasses in winter, but they finally made it. Grey accidentally bumped into another cloaked person that was making his way through the mob, reaching for the same stand.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" he heard a muffled voice from under the cloak.

"Sorry sir, but it's quite hard to make precise stops when you're travelling a mob as bad as this one." Grey apologized. 

"Well next time watch it, all right? Hey, did you call me "sir"?" the figure asked him slowly rubbing his hurt stomach.

Grey looked down on cloaked figure. The person was almost a head shorter than him and he was draped in a long, black cotton cloak. Nothing but two misty eyes could be seen from the darkness. They were the most intriguing eyes Grey had ever seen. They looked like a constantly moving storm of different shades of gray, mixed in with some green, and even a little bit of blue shot through them. All swirled into a cloud that was now thundering at him.

"Yes I did." Grey answered.

"All of you are pig headed idiots. First you bump into me, now you insult me, what's gonna be next, you're gonna want to buy the same thing I will. Well get out of my way I'm in a hurry." The man said grumpily. However, by the tones of his voice, Grey guessed that it was the melodic voice of a young woman hidden beneath the cloak.

"I'm sorry _madam_, you can go in front of me." He said trying to be polite. 

The misty eyes looked at him again, more angrier than ever. "Listen, I don't need your chivalry. I just want you to leave me alone. I've had enough of everyone." She said and then just got in front of him.

Grey looked at Neero puzzled.

"It must be one of those people that got up on the wrong side of the bed." Neero said. 

"I would like this particular jade figurine." She said and she pointed at a very beautiful jade man. 

"Hey, no, I wanted that one!" Grey jumped up and grabbed it from her hand.

"I'm sorry, but that is mine. How much for it?" she asked, still not revealing anything but her beautiful eyes.

"Double that!" Grey jumped in. 

The merchant looked at them wide-eyed.

"Done!" she said and grabbed the figurine from Grey's hand, then dashed out into the crowd.

"You little thief! Come back here! Hey! Someone stop her! Stop that thief!" Grey called out. He scanned the crowd for her, yet the dark cloaked woman was nowhere to be seen. 

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to pay for that." The merchant told him.

"Fine, I want this one too." Grey said pointing at another jade figurine. 

"That would be 30 golds." The merchant said.

"30 golds? 30 golds? Are you insane?!" Grey exclaimed wide-eyed. 

"No sir, the figurine she wanted was 10 golds, double that, that's 20. The one you want is 10, so that makes 30 golds." The merchant said calmly. 

Grey growled and reached into his money pouch and dropped the gold pieces on the counter. 

"I got to admit my friend. You've got a way with women." Neero said after they left. 

"That little wench. If I catch her, I'm throwing her in the dungeon." Grey growled, an angry look crossing his face. 

"Hey, cheer up, at least you got something for Leon." Neero said.

Grey just walked furiously though the crowd. _"Why do I feel like I know her? Those eyes, I've never seen something like them. If I catch her…" _Grey thought furiously. 

****

~~~~

Later in the afternoon, having put the incident in the market behind him, Grey knocked on the door of his monk teacher. Leon had been sick in bed with flu for a week, and ever since then, Grey had stopped attending his history classes. Monday an excuse, Tuesday an excuse, and now it was down to just plain not showing up. The door opened, and what Grey saw made him see red in front of his eyes.

Gwenneth el Alcatrez opened the door and found herself face to face with the stranger from the market. In the second before he would probably jump to her throat, she got the chance to take a closer look at him. He was almost one head taller than she, with jet black hair, and brown eyes. His eyes, they showed a tormented cloud, of she guessed emotion, frustration, whatever problems he had. They were the mirror to his soul, and as an Apprentice Keeper, she had learned to distinguish between looks. His was a tormented one, but beneath all that, she could see a good soul of a kind person. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked clearly, her melodic voice showing frustration.

As soon as Grey recovered from the initial shock, of discovering her again, he began to examine her features. She was not wearing the black cloak that hid her whole body. She had straight long red hair that she kept in a braided tail hanging to her mid back. Her eyes stood out like before, but he could also see her soft womanly features, along with her cheery lips. She was tall for a woman, and as much as Grey wanted to deny it, she had very well formed curves. As his gaze traveled past her features, it regained its steel mercilessness. 

"I want back my 20 golds, and I want you out of Leon's house." He said in a firm tone.

"Too bad, you're not getting either. Now what do you want?" she asked him, her voice icy.

"I want to see my tutor that's what. Who're you?" he asked.

"None of your business," she bit back.

"Get out of my way, I have nothing with you, servant girl. After I finish talking to Leon, I better have my money back." He said.

"Leon's tired. He doesn't want to be disturbed. Come back another time, meanwhile I'll tell him you passed by." She said in a very detached tone.

"I don't trust you wench. I want to talk to Leon." He demanded.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she was preparing to apply a healthy slap to the boy's cheek, when an old voice echoed behind her.

"That's quite all right. I'd like to see him." Leon said.

"But Leon, I thought you wanted rest." She argued. "Plus we were discussing something…" her voice trailed off.

"That's all right. You can go ahead as planned. Now I'd like to talk to him." He said in a tone of dismissal. 

The girl was silent.

"Come in Grey." Leon invited him to enter and take a seat on one of the two existing straw chairs in the living room. 

"Hey Leon, how are you doing? Here I brought you this." Grey greeted his teacher and handed him the figurine.

"Oh goodie, two in a day, now why are you here Grey?" Leon asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I can't wait until you come back." Grey said honestly.

"You do know that as the Prince of the Upper Lands you should have more patience. I don't like you skipping Elrood's classes." Leon said sitting down in the second chair. 

"You know the whole story. The man hates me. One hour of his classes and I'm ready to commit suicide. I have better things to do in the village by helping others." Grey said.

"As the Prince you should…" Leon began.

"You can cut this prince business. We both know how things are. My father just wants to give me enough schooling so that I can run a smaller district. He wants me out of his hair as soon as possible. Why should I comply with his wishes? We both know that I'm a good strategist, and I don't need this whole political horse shit. I do what I'm good at. Period." Grey told him.

"Good, but it's still all very important. I shall be back next week, so just go to Elrood's classes ok? Then we can switch to something else. You said you like exercises of the mind. I shall see what I can arrange." Leon said. "Now go, I am tired." He dismissed the boy.

"Do you need anything?" Grey asked.

"No, just rest, go now!" Leon insisted. 

Grey didn't argue with his teacher. He just took his stuff and left. Hopefully he could get to his room without arousing Elrood's anger. After all, it was the fourth time that week when he didn't show up. As Grey stepped into the stone hall, he struggled not to make any noise. His soft boots carefully stepped on the rock. As soon as he took about three steps, he felt something creep up behind him. In a flash, Grey drew his sword, spun around and threatened his assaulter.

"Grey Fanel de Salazar, is this any way to greet your teacher?" Elrood asked.

"Don't sneak up on me." Grey hissed.

"Right, and where were you today? This is the fourth class you've missed." Elrood stated.

"I didn't know you kept count." Grey said coldly. 

"I keep count of everything." Elrood told him.

"That doesn't surprise me." Grey said. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Your father wants a word with you in the grand hall." Elrood announced him.

"Oh yeah? It's been two rotations since that geezer called me anywhere official. What does he want now?" Grey asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't know. But he said he wanted to see you as soon as you got in. I suggest you go to him this instant." He told Grey.

"What if I don't want to?" Grey asked.

"He is your father! You cannot defy him!" Elrood gasped.

"Right, just like he hasn't spoken to me in over two rotations." Grey said sarcastically.

"He seemed preoccupied. Go to him this instant." Elrood insisted.

"Anything to get you off my hair." Grey muttered and headed to the east wing of the palace, where his family lived. For two rotations, he hadn't stepped inside that part. He hadn't attended any balls, any social gatherings, nothing. Ever since they moved his chambers to the west wing. No one but simple folk and servants lived there. Of course there were quality rooms there, but that was his family's way of nicely telling him to stay out of their lives. Which was fine with Grey. He liked his privacy, and he liked the people in the west wing. They were all very hearty folk, and he didn't _miss _all the false polite gestures of royalty. He had two rotations of peace, where he could persuade things he wanted to persuade. All he had to do is stand his tutors for a few hours, and then he was free to do anything. It was the way he liked it. Secluded and private. And now, after two rotations, his father decided to worry about the black sheep of the family. _"Gee, what changed his mind?"_ Grey wondered. 

"Welcome son, it took you a while." His father's impermeable strong voice echoed across the throne room.

"What is it father?" Grey asked bluntly. He hated it when his parents tried to pamper him with praise in order to get him to do something. 

"Blunt as ever. I called you here, because I have heard of your exquisite sword fighting achievements." His father's voice boomed at him.

"So? What's the big deal about that?" he asked.

"I called you here, because I want you to be the companion of a very important person. You must be her guard for a while, until we can find a way out of the problem. Her father was the great sorcerer Vincent el Alcatrez. We owe a lot to him – you do not know him, he passed away – and as a favor to him, we must protect his only daughter.

"So why me?" Grey asked.

"Well, she shall stay here at the palace for a while, and some guards aren't trustworthy. They might talk about her whereabouts. Since you are trained well, and of royal blood, the favor we own Vincent is passed on to you, thus you shall keep your mouth shut. You're to protect her at all costs, she shall be staying with you in the west wing. We've set up quarters for her." His father explained.

"Protect her from what?" Grey asked.

"I'm sure she shall tell you the story better. I'll let you two get acquainted. Gwenneth, come here!" he called for the girl. 

As she graciously stepped out from behind his throne, Grey took a step back and gasped in surprise. The red haired girl was walking towards him, the storm in her misty eyes calm and docile.

*Etana is the Gaean goddess of bad dreams.

*One Rotation is equal to one earth year.

*Author's Note*

Hello, welcome to yet another esca fic. However, this does not have a strong of a connection as the other ones. It's 500 years before van and hitomi, in a time where strong magic existed. It just gives some background to the history of gaea, as well as the creation of fanelia, with a twist of love. It also involves the creation of the ispano guymelef. Hehe, all with a twist of luv. Can't ever get rid of luv. I know things look really muddy now, but they shall clear up, and everything will be good in the end. If you have the patience to stick with me that is. Please review. I know this isn't your average esca fic. It's actually a response to the challenge Selene Belyea issued quite a while back. I haven't got around to it except now. Hehe, what's gonna happen to our heroes. Who exactly is the misty eyed girl, and how will she mend/crash Grey's life. Please tell me if I should continue this!!!!! It's very important, or else I'll just drop it and never try it again!!!!


	2. Answers Only Lead to Questions

Chapter 2 ~ Answers lead to Questions iframe {width:0; height:0} 

**Chapter 2 ~ Answers lead to Questions **

  
  
  


Grey just stood in the Great Hall's throne room as if he were struck by lightning. That impolite annoying girl was a sorcerer's daughter? Grey smelled a rat, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of his father. That would lead to scolding and the upbringing of old disputes. All Grey did was bow courteously and leave the room. The girl was hot on his heels. 

They walked in silence the dimly lit corridors of the castle. Gwenneth was looking to her sides, acknowledging the architecture of the place. The palace was a large stone monument, with tall rooms and stained glass windows. It had twisted corridors, and arched bridges, as well as hidden gardens. Every castle of this sort had them. They were a must. The walls were made out of square brimstone, blocks each of them carved and adding a part to the big picture, in order to complete the massive stone carvings which were decorating every wall. She guessed that it took a lifetime for the artist to carve most of these panoramas featuring the rich and glorious history of the Upper Lands. It was all very majestic, and very impressing to the newcomer, in the dim light of the torches. However, Gwenneth knew not to let herself be impressed by such artistic displays. She saw their sole purpose; to intimidate. _"Well, you aren't intimidating me," _she thought, and a smile crept to her lips. All of a sudden, she found herself thwarted against the cold brimstone. She felt the cold sharp tip of a blade at her neck.

"You think you've won, little witch? Well you might have fooled my father, but you haven't fooled me. Who are you really?" Grey whispered menacingly. 

Gwenneth swallowed coldly. Her whole relationship with this boy depended on what she was going to say next._ "Caution." _Her conscience advised.

"I am Gwenneth el Alcatrez, the daughter of Ispano Royal Sorcerer Vincent el Alcatrez. Remove your sword… Grey." She said in an expressionless voice.

"I didn't ask who you were _pretending_ to be I asked who you were. Do you think your games fool me? First the merchant, then Leon, now my father, what do you want with me?" Grey asked her slowly.

"I want nothing with you. I seek protection. Nothing more. Let me go Grey Fanel de Salazar." She said in a strong voice. The lessons of Command the Keepers had given her seemed to work. She could see a shadow of doubt cross Grey's face.

"I don't believe you, who are you really?" he asked pressing the sword deeper into her skin. 

"I don't think your father would look lightly onto your treating your guests this way. Let me go this instant, or I…" she threatened. 

"You're what? You know what little girl, there's nothing you can do to me that can hurt me. Your complaints to my father won't work. I don't listen to him. Now tell me!" he grabbed her wrists and squeezed painfully.

Gwenneth winced a little bit, and between clenched teeth, she hissed. "I would think you to be honorable, and honor your father's debt. However, I see that you're only lowly scum." She was about to add more, when she felt the blade of the sword retreat. _"That did the trick. His honor is indeed impeccable." _Gwenneth thought.

"A piece of friendly advice, don't mess in things you don't know anything about." Grey said darkly. He then grabbed her hands, and dragged her after him.

"Let me go!" Gwenneth cried. "Don't you understand anything?" she asked him madly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Until we clear this up, you're my prisoner." Grey told her.

With a swift pull, Gwenneth freed her hands. "I'm not going anywhere until you apologize for the things you've been saying!" she cried, her eyes thundering. To make her statement even more important, she stamped her foot on the floor. 

Grey just looked at the fiery young woman in front of him. She stood in the dimly lit hall all tall and proud, her red hair hanging past her shoulders in wild wavy rivers. She looked like a smoking red dragon, with the cloud in her eyes throwing bolts of lightning at him. Grey stood there, astonished for a minute, that there could be so much beauty in the world. However, heartbeats later, he came back to reality, and did what had to be done. With a slick movement, he grabbed her waist, swiping her off her feet. He took her in his arms, and began to carry her towards her designated room. 

"Let me go you beast!" she cried alarmed. "Let me go or I'll scream. There's no way you can stop me. I swear I'll scream and put the whole palace on alert. Let's see how you like that!" she threatened.

Grey just chuckled. "You're not used to losing much." He laughed.

"Grey, let me go! Let me go now!" she said infuriated. 

"Not yet witch. And remember, you're the one that put yourself in this position. If you'd have come with me quietly… well, we could have settled all this." He told her calmly.

"Never, you're a savage beast. I'll never go anywhere with you! Now let me go!" she cried, and applied a fierce blow to his face. The sound echoed loudly in the empty hallway. She attempted to fight him with every step he took, but Grey just tightened his grip around her, squeezing her tighter so that her breath became ragged after a few minutes of slapping and hitting. 

The whole incident had echoed through the hall, and Grey could hear some voices down the corridor. He quickened his step. It wasn't far now, and he'd get rid of the annoying wretch in his arms. Then, as soon as he tied her down, he could take care of his blistered cheeks, and then proceed on confirming her story. By now, he could hear servant voices at the far end of the hall. They were getting nearer, and Gwenneth took the chance to speak up. She had long stopped her fretting, once she saw there was no way to escape her captor. 

"Hey, you over there h…" the rest was lost in a mumble as Grey's silencing lips came upon hers. As the people came closer, they saw two figures kissing in the dark, and a door opening, while the man carried the woman inside. Lucky for Grey, the torches were out in that area and he couldn't be recognized. 

"Who was that?" one of the servants asked the other.

"I don't know. Some children in love. Remember when we were their age?" the other asked. 

They both began to laugh as they passed by. When their voices faded out, Grey broke their long lasting kiss, and let Gwenneth fall on the bed. 

She was speechless for a moment, but as her wits returned, so did her anger. 

"You slob! How could you?" she asked as she got up and tried to slap him again. However, Grey caught her hand in his, and twisted it painfully. 

"It shut you up didn't it? This is your room, and it's where you'll stay until I find out who you really are." He said and grabbed one of the silk sheets. He let Gwenneth go, as he ripped it into thin long strips. 

"It's locked!" she cried as she hopelessly tried to open the door. 

"Yup, I told you, it's where you're staying until I find out who you really are. I don't want you causing trouble about the palace." He said and came towards her. "Now do not try to fight me, we know who's gonna end up winning in the end. If you'll let me tie you without a sound, I promise that first thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to look into your problem." He told her.

Gwenneth had stopped her struggling. She could see that everything was in vain. He was way too set on his goal for her to try to persuade him. She had already tried that, and had gotten herself worse off. "What am I going to do until morning?" she asked him. 

"You're going to stay here." He told her as he guided her to the bed and proceeded on trying her right hand to the bedpost. 

"Alone?" she asked. 

"Yes alone, you're not afraid of the dark are you?" he asked her, while grinning in the dark.

"No, you can't leave me alone and all tied up like this. You're supposed to protect me. They could come at any time. You can't!" she said, and you could hear fright in her voice. 

"Who could come?" Grey asked.

"I…I… can't tell you. But trust me. If they find me, it's going to be very bad. That's why I came here. That's why I need your help!" she begged and grabbed his hand. 

Grey looked down on the figure in the dark. He could see her eyes, and could feel the way her hand was shaking. She was really scared, unless this was some woman's trick.

"Listen, you've got nothing to fear. There's no one in the palace, and you're safe. My room is right across the hall, and I'll hear if anything goes wrong." He assured her. 

"No, no you can't!" she begged. "Please don't do this. I assure you, I am who I say I am. Just please don't do this!" she pleaded. 

Grey looked at her again. Was this still part of her trick? The witch had proved resourceful, and she had almost escaped him. He wasn't about to underestimate her again. Without mercy, Grey tied her other hand and feet. He was about to leave when her cry called him back. 

"No, please, at least if you tie me, stay here with me. No! No, please?" she cried. Grey could almost bet she was crying. Or at least doing a good job of faking it. With a sigh, he ripped another piece of the silk sheet, and rolled it into a gag. With her unstoppable protests, he got the gag in her mouth, and checked to see she won't suffocate. 

"See you in the morning witch." He said and left. 

Gwenneth looked after him with pleading eyes. She could feel the hot tears stream down her face. _"Gwen, come on don't cry. They won't come. They haven't had the time to find you. Then, in the morning, you can show him something. Anything, to convince him that you are who you really are. The letter. Your father's letter! You can show him that! Why didn't you think about it before? Great going Gwen!"_ she thought. _"Oh no, Grey, come back, please! I have something to show you. Come back!" _Gwen thought. She helplessly pulled at the ropes, but they only got tighter. A few hours later, finally, exhausted from the struggle, she gave up. _"Calm down. Nothing's wrong. A few hours have passed, and no one came. They haven't found you. Tomorrow will come soon, and then you'll be free. Don't worry! Nothing's wrong can't you see?"_ she asked herself. 

Indeed a few hours had passed. Gwenneth el Alcatrez's senses were indeed sharpened from what they used to be. An Apprentice Keeper would be nothing if he or she couldn't have that special link with time. When she concentrated, she could feel the slow movement of the planet, and feel its positions amongst the stars. Then, comparing that, she could tell what hour of the night it was. The two rotations spent amongst the Keepers had done her well, and taught her many things she did not know. However, Gwen was not any closer to discovering her true importance in the Path. She didn't have the time to acquire the knowledge needed to read the waves of the Path. Only a true Keeper could do that. However, there was no going back. Not after what she had learned. _"They won't find me. They won't find me. They won't find me. The letter said this was a safe place. A safe haven. They won't find me."_ She thought in fear. 

"Wrong again, Kya." A man's voice echoed from a corner. 

Gwenneth gasped in shock, as she felt the man materialize within the room. He was wearing that same familiar black cloak. The thing which she knew all too well. A candle appeared in his hand as he came closer and sat on her bed. Gwenneth tried to scream, but the gag prevented her from doing just that. The man sat down beside her, his scarred face appearing from beneath the cloak.

"Kya, Kya, Kya, there's no running from us." He muttered. 

__

"My name is Gwenneth. And there is running from you. I've made it this far, haven't I?" she asked silently knowing he could read her thoughts. 

__

"Kya, we found you in the end didn't we?" he asked, his voice echoing in her head.

__

"You would have never got me was I not tied to this stupid bed." She hissed. _"Get out of my life!"_ she screamed.

__

"Quiet down, do you plan on blistering my brain?" he asked.

__

"What do you want Garret." She asked unhappily. There was no use arguing with him, or fighting him. _"Grey, come help me!" _she pleaded. 

__

"Your "Grey" won't be able to come help you now. You're in our hands now, and you're taking the test every Apprentice takes." Garret said and brought out a hot iron band like bracelet. 

__

"I'm not with the Keepers anymore. I quit! I don't want to be one! Let me go!" she struggled, but the band locked onto her arm, burning her flesh. 

__

"You can never leave the Keepers, you're ours forever Kya. Let's see if you're worthy of your name. Don't make this harder." He said.

Gwen winced in pain. The iron band was burning her skin. She let out a muffled cry, as the pain was spreading up through her biceps and shoulder, and down past her elbow to the fingertips. She could feel the smell of sizzling skin, and with all her strength Gwenneth tried to scream, but no piercing cry escaped her sealed lips. Instead, she just moaned painfully.

Garret was watching her vainly clasp the air, and trying to call out in pain. Behind his dark cloak, a smile was slowly creeping to his lips. He just loved watching her pain. Of all of the Apprentices, his Kya (the names the Keepers gave her) was the sweetest to watch. Her pain would be triple that of what they felt, only because she dared run away. Only because she dared defy the masters whom she now belonged to. "Soon Kya, soon we shall see where your loyalties lie." He whispered. 

**~~~~**

…

The tired man made a sign with his staff, and soon the lab equipment disappeared. He turned around and watched the open door, listening to the hurried footsteps of the coming soldiers. He just sat there, muttering his words, and remembering.

"Father! There you are!" his daughter came up behind him and gave him a hug. "You should stop working so late." She said lovingly.

"Gwenneth, you know what I do is extremely important. Now be a good girl, and get into bed." The man said. 

"But Vincent, she's right, why must you work so late?" The little girl asked in a sweet woman's voice.

The man stopped what he was doing, and turned around. His little girl stood there, with a look of pure innocence across her face.

"Gwen!" He cried. "I've told you to stop that! She's never coming back you hear? Never, and we're just going to have to get ourselves used to that!" he grabbed the little girl's shoulders. "Do you understand? Never **ever**, make that voice again." he said shaking the young child. 

"Papa? She said shakily. "I didn't do that." There were tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" he asked. 

"Well, I was thinking of mama, and I wished she'd come back, and she did, for just a moment." The girl told her father. She came up to him, and gave him a hug. "I miss her so much papa." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. 

"So you're saying that you were able to do that?" he asked.

"Yes. I've been able to do other stuff too. I just need to think about them, and wish them to happen." She confessed. 

Her father searched her face to look for any traces of humor or lying. There was none. She was telling the absolute truth, and there was no way he could deny that. The little girl's tears were dried, and she was now looking at her father expectantly. She knew something of extreme importance was coming. Her father took her on his lap.

"Gwen, you're not serious. You can just do things?" he asked her again.

"Yes!" she said frustrated. 

"Oh god, no! I won't let them take you too." he muttered under his breath. 

"Gwen, I want you to close your eyes." He instructed the child. She complied. "I, Vincent el Alcatrez, by the right of Anubis and Negal, invoke the right of Concealment on Gwenneth el Alcatrez. She is not to know of that lurking deep within her soul, until her services are required in the Path. Until then, she is to be protected by her gift, yet it shall not reveal its true nature, until she is of an age when her services are required, and she can deal with it. By the three sprits of this earth, the heavens and the underworld, I declare this Concealment begun." He muttered a few more words in a incomprehensible gibberish, and the girl fell asleep in his arms. "Do not worry, you are safe." He whispered to her, and then left the room, taking the sleeping child to her room. 

The soldier appeared in the doorway. The old man looked up, with a grateful look on his face._ "Good bye daughter. All is well." _He thought. In a flash, the giant brute sliced the man apart. He fell to the floor, his lips not stopping from the tremor they engaged in. 

Thunder reaped through the window, throwing its eerie light across the gruesome sight.

****

**~~~~**

Grey jumped out of bed, the dream having ended. "It was different. IT WAS DIFFERENT!" he yelled. For two rotations, he had been having the same dream, and tonight, on this full moon it was different. "Why?" Grey asked himself in the darkness. As he sat back on his bed, and recalled the dream, he recognized the familiar names. "Oh no, I am such an ass!" he swore and dashed out the door, with his sword at his side. Finally, the names had registered in his head. The girl he had tied up in the room across the hall had been telling the truth. It was just he, with his suspiciousness, that he chose not to believe. _"I've been dreaming of her for two rotations, and when I meet her, I…why me?"_ Grey thought. He ran to the door, and quickly twisted the key in the lock. Somehow, he was getting a bad vibe from that place. 

Gwenneth finally managed to get the gag out of her mouth, and just as Grey was twisting the key in the lock, let out a horrendous cry of pain. After that, she went limp. The hot iron bracelet came off her hand.

"Let's see how you did." Garret said as he took a look at her hand. Miraculously, only two round entwined circle like objects stood out where the bracelet had once been. Gwenneth opened her eyes, thankful that the horrible ordeal had been over. 

"No! I don't believe this! It's impossible! It cannot be! NO! NOO, MONSTER, DIE! I won't let you destroy us!" Garret screamed. He took out his dagger, and prepared to kill the helpless prisoner. 

"Gwenneth! Hold on!" he heard a voice outside the door. 

For a moment, Garret paused, and when the door came open, he covered himself with the cloak. 

"You there! How did you get in here! Stop!" Grey yelled, and unsheathed his sword. The next minute, Garret was gone, disappearing in a flash, just like he had appeared. The only proof that someone had been there, was the burning candle on the side of the bed.

"Grey!" Gwenneth called. 

"Watch out!" he called, and with a smooth movement, he cut her loose. "I'm so sorry, you were telling the truth, and now I've put you in danger!" he said coming closer to her on the bed. 

"Grey, they found me." Gwenneth told him. 

"What happened? How did he get here? What's going on?" Grey, who was very confused asked her. 

"They're Keepers. They have strong magic. They made me take their test. Look." She showed him the red mark of the two rings on her arm.

"What did that?" he asked.

"A magical bracelet. Help me." She told him.

"Come on, he might come back, I'll take you to the infirmary." He picked her up, and took her to another room. There, he put cold water compresses on her wound. Gwenneth moaned in pain. Beads of sweat fell off her forehead. 

"Your father died under an attack from the Emperor didn't he? And with the last of his powers, he sent you randomly about the world, giving you a letter telling you what to do didn't he. The letter said that this was a safe place to be didn't it?" Grey asked her. 

Gwenneth nodded. "How do you know?" she asked weakly. 

"It's a long story. We need to talk in the morning. That man, he was going to kill you, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he said I was a monster. I don't understand. What does this mark mean?" Gwenneth asked.

"I don't know Gwenneth. But we'll find out. Rest now." Grey told her. 

"I should kill you for what you did. You do realize that if you were only a second too late Garret's knife would have found its way into my heart?" she asked him. 

"You know him?" Grey asked surprised. 

"Yes, I, I need to rest. We'll talk tomorrow. Please don't go, he might come back!" she grabbed his hand when he got up from the side of her bed. 

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I was just going to get you a blanket." Grey smiled kindly at the girl lying in the bed. Her face was congested, and she looked in pain, but there was nothing more Grey could do. He gave her a blanket, and sat on a chair, watching her sleep, and wondering how her whole phenomenal story connected to his life. Grey was certain of something, it wouldn't be an easy job protecting her. Not after the way that man had so easily sneaked into the palace. 

****

**~~~~**

He didn't know, that outside his window, with hawk-like eyes, was a man bent on having his way. Hanging by a thin thread, Garret looked into the infirmary, and silently cursed his misfortune. _"Sorry Kya, you have failed." _He thought as he let go of the rope, slipping further down the stony outside of the castle. 

Author's Note:

Hello there, thanks for all the wonderful replies, you guys really motivated me to get writing. I know it's all very complicated at the moment, and there's a lot of things that you probably have answered, but I've left Gwen's story for another chapter. Hehe, and now, the fantastical, amazing adventure shall begin. Tell me if you liked the little romantic stuff I threw in. I'm not too sure about those. How was this all over all. Was it still slow picking off? Heheh, and who's this Garret dude, and what do the Keepers do. Well, you'll see, answers come to those who wait. Please tell me what you thought of this, and once again, a million thanks to Celene who issued this challenge in the first place! Hey, I hope you're enjoying the second part of my adventure! Thanks a lot for your reply!!! And that goes fro everybody. I hope I haven't disappointed ne of you!!!! Millions of thanks, and cya next chap!!!


	3. Gwenneth's Tale

Chapter 3 ~ Gwenneth's Tale  
  
  
The morning sneaked through the open drapes of the infirmary. Gwen  
fretted in the small bed, as the rays of sunshine brushed her soft  
features. Soon after, her eyelids came open, revealing her intriguing  
misty eyes. She groaned, not wanting to remember the horrible events  
of the past night. The Keepers had found her, given her the test, and  
then attempted to kill her. Why? She didn't have any magic, and she  
didn't do anything remotely threatening. All she had done was leave,  
as soon as she read that letter from her father. As soon as she got  
her memory back. Gwen slowly moved to the side of the bed, her arm  
was throbbing in pain. She looked over, and saw a neat bandage put on  
it. As her gaze averted to the right, she saw the raven haired boy  
soundly sleeping in a chair next to her. "Grey, you idiot, do you  
know what you've done?" she wondered.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked her, as he slowly came about.  
  
"Don't even talk to me, you self-centered pig-headed jerk!" she blew  
up at him.  
  
"Well, so much for a good morning." Grey mumbled.  
  
"How could you? Do you know what you've done? You cretin! I hate  
you!" she stood up from the bed and started to pace about the room.  
  
"Listen, I was a jerk, but you've got to believe me, I had my  
reasons. First you steal from me, then you show up at Leon's house,  
then at the palace, I mean..." he didn't continue, because Gwen's angry  
hand came down on his face, blistering his cheek once again.  
  
"Don't you dare make excuses! Have you no realization of what you've  
done? They found me, and now they want my life! And I've got this  
horrible mark on me too! How can I ever forgive you? None of this  
would have happened if you hadn't tied me to that bed!" she yelled  
angrily, tears glistering in the corners of her eyes.  
  
She turned to face the window, breathing heavily while trying to gain  
her composure. Grey just stood there, the guiltiest look in the world  
crossing his face. Without any other words, he turned around and  
left, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
"How am I ever going to fix this?" he asked himself.  
  
Breakfast usually was Grey's favorite meal of the day. He just loved  
to sit outside on the balcony and look over the gardens. The sheer  
beauty of the place made him forget the ugliness of his own life.  
  
However, today nothing could cheer him up. Like always, he had messed  
up, only this time he had messed up bad. Those people, whomever they  
were, were after Gwenneth, and he had a feeling they wouldn't stop,  
at any costs.  
  
"Nice going Grey, you screwed up again." he thought and groaned.  
Then, closing his eyes, he went into a meditative state. Taking deep  
breaths at first, he managed to slow down his heartbeats, to an  
imperceptible whisper. He felt the warm summer breeze brush past him  
gently. "I wish the sky would fall down on me." He thought. "How  
could I be such an idiot? Should I even tell her that I've dreamed of  
her father's death and her escape for two rotations? I wish I knew  
what to do..." Grey thought desperately. He concentrated on hearing the  
whisper of the wind. Clearing his mind of all his troubles was the  
best way to find a solution. However, today was not an ordinary day,  
because an angry hand slapped on the table. Grey jumped up startled,  
almost falling off his chair. He found himself starring at the red  
rivers of soft hair belonging to Gwenneth. As the drowsiness left  
him, he saw her sit across the table from him, observing him  
carefully.  
  
"Oh no, you're not here to slap me again?" Grey asked.  
  
"You were doing prana and muscle exercises weren't you?" she asked  
him.  
  
"An attempt at decent conversation? I don't believe this, what  
happened to the angry dragon I left back in the infirmary?" Grey  
asked sarcastically. "I should be grateful she's even talking to me.  
God, I have a bad case of foot-in-the-mouth disease!" he  
thought. "That was meditation for your information." He told her.  
  
"Meditation. I could teach you a better form that trains the muscles,  
as well as the mind. That of course if you're willing to learn." She  
told him.  
  
"Woah, back up! Weren't you plotting my death up to a minute ago? Why  
the change in attitude?" Grey asked. If there was one thing he  
learned from the whole experience, was never to underestimate her.  
  
"Listen, I know I was a little harsh back there. I don't usually act  
that way, but you almost killed me. That was my old self's temper  
showing through. I'm still recovering." She told him.  
  
"Recovering from what?" Grey asked.  
  
"Ok, before I get to my complicated tale, I just have to thank you  
for walking in on me when you did. Now, for the story of my life."  
she began.  
  
"It's no problem. I was going to untie you and tell you I believe  
you, but I guess I got my proof and then some." Grey said.  
  
"Ok, well, now you know I am Gwenneth el Alcatrez, or Gwen. Anyhow,  
my father was the great Ispano sorcerer Vincent el Alcatrez. Well, he  
was actually more than that. He was the King's older son, however,  
since he was born with magical powers, he wasn't able to take the  
throne. We all know the grand rule of the Four Kingdoms. No magical  
being is ever to take the throne of a country and rule. Thus, my  
grandfather gave my father a secluded castle on top of some plateau.  
I can't remember the name or much of it, but I know it was on some  
plateau. Anyhow, that's where I grew up. My father didn't restrict  
his field of study only on Ispano, and he began to travel around the  
world, helping those in need. That's how he came about The Upper  
Lands, and helped your father. Once again, I do not remember how.  
Anyhow, my grandfather died when I was fifteen rotations old, and  
then his younger son took the throne..." Gwenneth paused for a moment,  
raising her eyebrows, as if trying to make the facts out from the  
lies.  
  
Grey looked at her silently. It all made sense. Gwen had always said  
in his dream that the Emperor's Army was coming. "Let me guess,  
because of rivalry between the brothers, the Emperor killed your  
father, and he was planning on killing you too, but with his last  
strength, your father sent you randomly about the world in a  
transporter bubble." Grey completed her sentence.  
  
"Well, yeah, that's as much as I can remember. The rest is too foggy.  
How did you know?" she asked him amazed.  
  
"I'll tell you later, continue. What happened after you left the  
castle?" he asked.  
  
"Well, now that I am more knowledgeable, I know that the risks of  
transporting randomly is that you don't know where you're going to  
end up. I guess my father knew that too, but preferred to take a  
risk, rather than the emperor's soldiers finding me. Anyhow, I landed  
on the edge of some cliff or something, I'm not too sure, and I fell  
and bumped my head. Then I plunged about 10-20 meters down the  
escarpment, and landed on some soft grass. I don't remember any of  
this. All I remember is bumping my head. Then I blacked out. When I  
woke up, there was a circle of monk like people surrounding me.  
However, I knew they weren't monks. They were all dressed in black  
cloaks, and I couldn't see their faces well. All I did see were their  
menacing swords hidden under their cloaks. Meanwhile, I discovered  
that besides not knowing where I was, I didn't know who I was. My  
head was bleeding, and the people put some herb bandages on it. Then  
they took me inside their temple, where they asked me all sorts of  
questions. I couldn't answer any of them, so they gave me the  
answers, and a name. Kya, that was what they called me. They then  
asked me if I wanted to become a Keeper. I asked what that was, and  
they told me they were "store-keepers". They collected magic, and  
other objects that then they studied and with their findings helped  
the people of Gaea overcome the magical threats in the unexplored  
world. A feeling from inside me told me that before, I was a very  
helpful person thus, I decided to join them. Immediately, my training  
as a Keeper began. First, by being a servant and seeing how things  
worked in their society. Then, by being a student and learning the  
basics of what they did. Afterwards I was an acolyte working in a  
group with others of my rank on a project the Keepers gave us.  
Finally, the final stage in becoming a Keeper, was being the  
Apprentice. There, you would work with an elder, and through your  
efforts in maintaining their rules, you would earn your right to  
become a Keeper. However, this is not even the beginning of what I  
have to tell you. This is for you to understand how I got the  
information I got. Remember how I told you that I lost my memory?  
Well, it was true. However, I didn't lose all my memory. There were  
still pictures of places and things I knew, but couldn't name. There  
was also a voice in my head saying "Trust no one!". Over time, I was  
having dreams of things that happened to me, and slowly the pieces  
began to come together, as my injury healed. About two rotations  
after the accident, on my 17 rotation birthday, I finally regained  
the most important piece of memory ever. The memory of my father.  
Then, everything came together, and I remembered most of the things  
he told me. That was about two weeks ago. I then remembered he gave  
me a letter, telling me what to do. That letter, told me to come  
here. And I did. He told me not to trust the cults of magic-users on  
Gaea, thus The Keepers would be out of question. So I left. However,  
Garret - the Keeper I was helping- found out about it, and told me  
they'll be back for me." Gwenneth finished.  
  
"And then that test. What was that all about?" Grey asked.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, you see, The Keepers have a High Council, of the  
Sacred Twelve, governed by the High Priest. Anyhow, each magician on  
that council governs one of the main areas in magic. The test of the  
bracelet tells a new Keeper where his or her strength lies. Then, the  
Keeper undertakes a project in that area. Some of them spend their  
whole lives on one project." Gwen explained.  
  
"An interesting tale you tell. However, you landed exact in the  
Keeper's arms, and now they tested you. Do you know what area you  
belong in?" Grey asked her.  
  
"No, you see, I think there's something odd about me, or else Garret,  
wouldn't have acted in that murderous way. I need to know what is so  
special about this mark, and for that I need their Holly Book." Gwen  
sighed.  
  
"Their Holy Book?" Grey asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, it's their sacred magical guide. Only a Keeper has access to  
it. It foretells the purposes of the clan, and gives instructions. Or  
so I've heard. I never saw one. I only know it exists." Gwen told  
him.  
  
"But now they want to kill you. Do you think there's something  
important about that mark? Something only told in their book?" Grey  
asked.  
  
"Yes. My memory is still a bit foggy. I don't remember names, or  
places. It's mostly a jumble." The red haired girl sighed.  
  
Grey looked at her, and his once hard eyes softened. He believed her  
with all his heart. It was his fault that she got that mark, and that  
the Keepers were now looking to kill her. All his fault. "Well, I  
guess I have to help her. But where do we begin?" Grey wondered  
silently.  
  
"It's ok, we'll figure it out." Grey said.  
Gwenneth looked at him strangely. She smoothed her hair and continued  
to look at him.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Grey asked her.  
  
"No. I'm waiting to hear your ideas about how you're going to help  
me." She said coldly.  
  
"Oh no, mood swing." Grey muttered under his breath. "Well, I don't  
know. We need to find that Holy Book. Don't we?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but it's going to be sort of hard to find that. Only a Keeper  
has that. Anyhow, we'll talk later. Here comes someone." She said.  
Grey turned around, and there was Neero, and his sister, Melanie.  
  
Melanie was a tall slender cat-woman, of fifteen rotations. She -  
unlike Neero- had red fur, and pink hair. She took after Sylphy, her  
mother, whereas Neero took after his father.  
  
"Neero, Melanie, how are you?" Grey greeted them.  
  
The two cat-people approached the tables, pulled up chairs, and sat  
down.  
  
"Hello Grey, who's your friend?" Melanie asked in a sweet yet  
implying voice.  
  
"Melly, Neero, this is Gwen. She's a guest here at the palace." Grey  
told them.  
  
"Hello Gwen, that is a very pretty name. Where are you from?" Neero  
asked, smiling widely at the red-head.  
  
"Hello, it's very nice to meet you all. I'm from the Northern  
Village." Gwen told them.  
  
"Is it true that it's cold up there?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Well, it's not that cold when you're used to it." Gwen told her.  
  
"Great. So, Grey, are we going down to the village today?" Neero  
asked him.  
  
"Well," Grey began. Just then, a voice echoed through the hall.  
  
"Master Grey, Master Grey, it's time for your history lessons."  
Elrood's voice came though.  
  
"Yes, we are!" Grey whispered fast. He then stood up, and jumped down  
the low balcony into the garden. "Come on!" he told everyone else.  
  
Melanie and Neero jumped after him, and Gwenneth just stood there  
looking at them.  
  
"Well, are you coming or not?" Grey asked her.  
  
"Where?" Gwenneth asked.  
  
"Anywhere. As far away from Elrood as possible. Come on, we'll go  
talk to Leon after." Grey said.  
  
"Ok." Gwen jumped after them, landing on the soft grass.  
Quietly the four ghostly figures left the gardens and headed into the  
village.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Once in the village, the group of teens headed for the orphanage.  
  
Gwenneth kept on looking to her right and to her left, trying to get  
a better glance of the famous village. Everywhere she looked she saw  
shops with colorful front windows, and inviting smells kept on  
invading her senses. She followed Grey's friends through the crowd in  
the market.  
  
"So tell me again, why are we going to the orphanage?" she asked  
Melanie, the small cat girl. She looked about fifteen rotations old,  
although Gwenneth couldn't be sure.  
  
"Well, because Neero and Grey help out there every day. His father  
ordered the orphanage rebuilt, since there are many more orphans in  
the streets every year." She explained helpfully.  
  
"But Grey's a prince. He could help the orphans through other means,  
not merely physical labor." Gwen pointed out.  
  
"No, Grey's second born. That doesn't give him any rights better than  
the son of a wealthy man. And plus, Grey and his family don't get  
along very well. That's why he lives all alone in the west wing.  
That's one of the reasons Grey's so odd most of the time." Melanie  
whispered quietly.  
  
"I don't understand." Gwen whispered back. The cat-child wasn't  
making much sense. Even if Grey was second born, he would still have  
political influence. He was after all the son of a very powerful  
king. And not getting along with his father, that she could  
understand. After all, when she came to the palace to talk to King  
Ramond he had heard him talk of Grey in a scornful manner. "So what  
is it about this boy that enraged the royal family so much that they  
now consider him an outsider?" she wondered.  
  
"It's ok. If you'll get acquainted to Grey, he might open up to you,  
although not even Neero knows much. For some reason he just keeps is  
all to himself." Melanie sighed. "We've been his friends for almost  
ten years now, and he hasn't told much to us either. It's really sad  
though." she said.  
  
"It's ok. Sometimes it's better to leave the ghosts of the past  
alone, and try to look at the future. I'm sure that that's what  
Grey's trying to do." She said and smiled at the cat-woman.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Well, in any case. He's been against his father's  
wishes ever since he turned fifteen. That's when he began pursuing  
his own path. He has been running away from his tutors for two  
rotations now, and there's nothing no one can do that'll keep him in  
one place. Sometimes I think that that's his way of getting back at  
his father for ignoring him ever since he was little." Melanie  
continued. However, she became silent when he brother threw her a  
warning glance.  
  
Gwen's eyes continued to scan the village. With its paved streets,  
and small houses, as well as clean surroundings, she felt like she  
was in another world. Nothing like the dark abyss she had been living  
in for two years. The Keeper's temples were always dark, and musty,  
filled with hot air, in the summer and freezing air in the winter.  
With all the dark alcoves, you could never speak freely, for you  
never knew what menacing eyes were peering at you from behind.  
Gwenneth rubbed her forehead with a groan. Her frequent headaches had  
found her even now, when her memory was restored. What was it about  
them that always left her so cold and afraid?  
  
"Are you ok?" she heard his soft concerned voice beside her.  
Gwenneth looked up, and saw Grey starring at her with his piercing  
chocolate eyes. She smiled at him, and nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should sit today out, and just play with the children. I'm  
sure you're still in shock from last night's incidents." He said  
gently.  
  
"I'm all right." Gwenneth said as she unconsciously brought her hand  
to the throbbing red mark on her left arm.  
  
"Gwen, please. I don't want you getting hurt more than you already  
are. After we're done here we can go see Leon, and sort everything  
out. But first we need to be here." He explained.  
Gwen looked up at the dark haired boy starring down at her with his  
velvet glance.  
  
"I didn't complain. And it's your job to be protecting me, now more  
than ever. I also understand that you want to help your people. I'm  
alright with helping out at the orphanage." She answered his unasked  
question.  
  
"Thanks," he shot her a sly smile.  
  
Grey hurried to the tool shed, and brought out his materials.  
However, his thoughts couldn't stop thinking about how he messed up  
and almost cost Gwen her life. It was odd how, ever since the red  
haired beauty had stepped into his life he could never stop thinking  
of her. He found peace when he looked into her misty eyes, and an  
understanding he had not hoped to fund anywhere else. How odd that  
she, a stranger would torment him so. Grey was conscious of the  
imminent threat The Keepers posed. After all, they had already tried  
an almost successful assault on her life. "I won't let them get her  
again." he thought angrily as he began to beat the nails into the  
floorboards. Just then, a piercing scream filled the air. Grey  
quickly jumped from his spot. He exited the orphanage, only to see a  
darkly cloaked figure on a horse drag Gwenneth away by her red locks.  
  
"Gweeennnnneeeetttthhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Grey yelled as he jumped on the  
first horse and began to follow her kidnapper.  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yes, I had probs with my comp, and lost this chapter, and this whole huge story. Sorry the format stinks. I really meant it nice. I'll try to fix it. just not rite now. Hehe, soo... where's Gwenn going eh? Heh, yes, well, next time I'll be more careful and save my work in 2 places. Sorry for the inconvenience!!!!  



End file.
